


tail-lali-la

by La2uli



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La2uli/pseuds/La2uli
Summary: 一个几百年后物是人非留下人工智能和陌生人讲述过去甜蜜的故事*重要：含有死neta成分*主角（第一人称注意）是Idia他们往下再过大概两三个？世代的普通小孩子*世界观，角色背景都是我捏造的
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto
Kudos: 5





	tail-lali-la

Shroud家的屋子很大。  
一提起这栋宅邸，生活在叹息之岛上的人，甚至不少外乡人都明白，这里是被诅咒的Shroud家。

我的头发也是燃烧着的蓝色，发根深一点，魔法火焰在发尾过渡成漂亮的银色，淡淡地融进空气里，和我的母亲同样。  
母亲经常会哼着歌把我的头发扎成马尾巴，松散的一条，顺着肩膀垂下去。我很爱她！只有在她叫我不要在屋子里到处乱跑的时候，我才会选择性不听这句话。

Shroud家的屋子很大，即使我经常躲开佣人在家里乱跑，也总遇到一些不熟悉的房间。在照进窗户的通透阳光下，我爬上三层楼梯，跑过走廊和天井，绕到整栋房的背面——今天提前做完了功课才开始探险，预留出了整整半天的时间，这让我对自己大胆而又充满信心。  
绕到楼梯间的尽头，我随便拉开一扇没见过的门：也许是我没见过，也可能是我忘记了，总之这是扇不起眼的门，没有一楼主房那些华丽的雕花木框。

门不大，即使是我也能轻松地拽住把手，咔塔一声，在一阵扬灰中，我打开了门。

这是一间小房间，像是杂物间，又收纳得很干净，门边是一张双层木桌，再往里是几个书柜，占满了墙周围，里面有书，还有一些古怪的彩色纸盒。  
我对这些纸盒很感兴趣：有的纸盒是空的，有的里面放了装饰品，我站在书柜前踮起脚，伸出手来，还够不到第二层的架子，只得作罢，转头去看门口那张桌子。  
桌子上也都是小装饰品，有墨水瓶，鱼骨形状的蘸水笔，装着各种闪亮宝石和贝壳的小瓶子——叹息之岛附近的海域鲜少有这种漂亮的生物，要捕到作为食物的鱼类得出航走上一段时间，这些都是打扫房间的女仆告诉我的——总之我睁大眼睛，盯着这些被灰尘覆盖的瓶子，决定等回去之后征求家人同意再来带走它们。  
桌子的上层是玻璃柜，这是我够得到的，我紧张地吞咽了一口空气，踮起脚，把落满灰尘的柜门打开：只有一个小八音盒空荡荡地躺在这间柜子里。

和这间到处落灰的屋子不同，八音盒看起来崭新无比，银色的盒子上镶了蓝宝石，贝母，卡扣做成海螺的样子。  
房间的主人看起来很喜欢大海，到处都是贝壳、海螺、鱼类这些神奇的动物，而我亲眼见过的海，只有叹息之岛悬崖边那些黑压压的死水，真正蓝色的海洋只存在于故事和全息投影里。  
它太漂亮了！我忍不住伸手去碰触这个八音盒。就在摸到盒盖的一刻，它突然响起声音——我被吓了一大跳，往后退去，跌跌撞撞坐在满是尘土的地板上。  
从八音盒里传出一阵歌声，也许是没学过的古代咒文？我一个字都听不懂，这段歌声结束之后，又传来沙沙的声响，像是刚拨通的电话一样。

“你好？”  
我试探着问，觉得这也许是通讯用的魔法道具。  
另一头会传到哪里呢？真正的海里吗？我按捺住好奇的心情，等着对方的回答。

“你好。”八音盒里传来年轻男性的声音，“我是Azul Ashengrotto。请问您是哪一位呢？”  
我兴奋地报上自己的名字，对面的人明显愣了一下，Shroud，他重复念了两遍这个姓氏，又开口说：“Shroud，我知道了，冒昧问下，您认识Idia Shroud吗？”  
Idia，我也重复了两遍，突然拍了下手，Idia这个名字，我在家族画廊里见过——和我一样燃烧的蓝色头发，扎成单马尾放在一边，这张肖像画下面的确写着和这个发音差不多的名字。  
是很久以前的人，我回答电话另一边的陌生人。  
这样啊，谢谢你，他小声地回答我。  
我们之间沉默了五秒，我以为他把电话挂断了，连忙对着八音盒喂了几声。  
“不好意思。”声音重新从另一边传来，“叫我Azul就好。”  
Azul，他的名字不是很好念，我争取发出正确的读音，反而逗笑了他。  
“我很想见见你，你想和我见面吗？” 他问。  
我点头回应，于是他让我走到八音盒前，闭上眼，用手轻轻地触摸海螺——温暖的魔力流淌过指尖，我眼前的黑暗褪去，变成一片蓝色的海，在充满了海水的房间里，隔着玻璃，一尾人鱼出现在我眼前。

“抱歉，我和你印象里的人鱼可能不大一样。”Azul抱着一本书，坐在，或者说是靠在椅子上，他的下半身是一团触手，有一条在刚刚承担起了拿书的任务，现在他把书放回桌子上，打了个响指，房间里的海水消失，而那些触手在白光里变回两条人类的腿，被正装包裹妥帖。  
“这样对你来说，会不会看起来舒服一点？”他问。  
我点点头，我并不能在这片人造的魔法空间里直接接触他，于是他露出一副惋惜的样子，但还是倒上了一杯茶，摆在桌子上，当做待客的礼数。  
“Azul。”我在屏幕这一边喊他刚刚告诉我的名字，我对他好奇极了，有很多问题想问：你是真的人鱼吗？为什么被关在这个盒子里？我把这些问题含在舌尖上，睁大了眼睛看着他。  
人鱼笑着说：“不要站太久了，来给你讲讲我的故事吧。”

“我是Idia Shroud创造出的人工智能。”Azul说，“Idia，就是刚刚提到的人，你的长辈。”  
在魔导科学方面他也算是天才，人工智能，是一种很奇妙的，无中生有的东西——而Idia十八岁的时候就已经开始着手创造我了。  
怎么样，很厉害？他眼镜后面的眼神似乎在对我这么说，而我用力地点了点头，以示回应。  
“而我取材于他的同学，后辈，Azul Ashengrotto，和我的名字一样，长相也一样。”  
Azul说着，变出一张照片来拿在手里，这张照片左右都有人，像是从一整张里裁下来的一部分，照片里的人在黑色兜帽下藏了一头银色卷发，戴着银框眼镜，镜片遮不住自信的神情。  
我对比着看了看照片和他，的确是一模一样的人物，要说细微的差别，只是Azul看着更柔和一些。  
很像吧，他笑着说，又走回去，把照片放进书柜的相框里——明明取过来的时候很帅气，放回原处的时候却小心翼翼，如果我用魔法能像他这样得心应手，一定再也不想自己动手收拾屋子了，在虚拟世界里亲力亲为的Azul很奇怪，我这样想着。  
他打开书柜的时候，我注意到架子上放着很多张相片，有的是Azul自己，有的则是合照。

“对这些感兴趣？”他一边关上柜门一边对我说。  
我点点头，Azul伸出手来，又像对没法碰到我的头发感到遗憾，叹了口气：“你该回去吃晚饭了。以后再来吧，碰碰盒盖，就能找到我。”  
我会在这里等你的，他笑着说再见。  
而我切断魔力的联系，眨眨眼，眼前又是落满灰尘的房间。  
我把八音盒揣进兜里，小心地把门关上，向Shroud家的正门跑去。

我就这样有了一个虚拟的朋友。  
到了晚上睡觉的时点，我亲吻过父母，回到房间里，着急地从抽屉里翻出八音盒——我的人鱼朋友像说好的一样，又出现在我眼前。  
“你得睡了。”Azul对我说，“我只能给你讲些睡前故事。”  
我对他表示不满，但确实觉着他说得对，只好求着他讲一个故事吧，就一个！我听到困了，一定会去睡觉。

“给你讲个人鱼和人类的爱情故事吧。”他回答我。

人鱼比一般的人类寿命要长很多，作为代价，人鱼没有灵魂——话虽这样说，人类的灵魂又去了哪里呢？或许是因为在人鱼的文化里并不注重精神文明的发展，不像人类那样时时讴歌，毕竟在危机四伏的海里，能活下来组建社会，甚至学习魔法，和陆地交流，都是很吃力的事情了。

绝大部分人鱼都是享乐派，他们根本不关注灵魂。

Idia在刚升上高中二年级的时候认识了新入学的Azul，那时候他还没那么嚣张跋扈。在放在门口的入部申请函上Azul用清秀的字迹，洋洋洒洒，写着自己希望参与安静的社团活动，用棋牌游戏锻炼头脑——一些漂亮话，Idia想。  
经过一年历练，Idia早就摸透了社团活动的门道：新部员光临的时候人最多，这时候自己是绝对不能过来教室的。过不了几天，绝大部分人会对这里死气沉沉的活动失去兴趣，最后剩下幽灵部员和空无一人的教室，这才是Idia开始混学分的好时候。  
在设计好的第五天他走进教室，Azul坐在窗边，一只手托腮望向窗外，听到动静，他转过头来。  
Idia怪叫一声缩回门后，把自己藏在兜帽里。  
“……Shroud前辈？”  
他刚想拔腿就跑，又因为被点名不知所措，最后觉得不好在新生面前丢脸，勉强挪动双腿，磨蹭到座位前。  
“我是Azul Ashengrotto，很高兴认识你。”对方伸出手来，摘掉制服手套，Idia犹豫片刻，把手指从袖口退出来，勉强碰了一下算作握手。  
他小声说：“Idia，Idia Shroud。”  
他要被这个自来熟的后辈整疯了，怎么会有人认识一个月都不去一次教室的自己？还是新生？难道自己最近做过什么很显眼的事？  
Idia开始回忆自己近几天过的日子，翘课，翘课，还是翘课，熟悉的安心感，一成不变的生活。  
还没到漫画的发售日，上个月早就在宿舍囤好了可乐和垃圾食品，完全——一点都没有破绽。他想不明白问题出在哪里。  
“Shroud前辈。”Azul指着桌上的国际象棋，“既然只有你来了，可以的话，能陪我下盘棋吗？”  
话说到这份上，尽管Idia不愿意在这房间里多停留一分一秒，还是僵硬地走到桌边，坐下，低头盯着棋盘而不是对方的脸，视线里戴好手套的指尖提起白棋，他叹了口气。  
他想快速解决这桩闹剧，今天的社交能量还没开始用就完全透支，天啊，Idia用不碰棋的另一只手搭在额头上，哈迪斯在上，为什么总是让我遇到这种事？  
但这位后辈的棋艺并不差，每一步都很精妙，中规中矩，故意调动起Idia骨子里的那份好胜心——每当他自信走出一步，对方就扳回一城。  
Idia开始死气沉沉地坐在椅子上，随着战况胶着，他越来越不修边幅，翘起一条腿，甚至边思考边下意识地啃指甲，走到最后一步，他猛地站起身来，提起棋子，居高临下地落进对方的领地里：“将军！”  
“是我输了。”Azul摊开手，把棋盘重新摆好，“Shroud前辈，你比我想象中厉害很多。”  
Idia一时间想不出该怎么回答，他突然意识到自己的动作有些不妥，于是讪讪坐回座位，又回到了一开始的样子。  
“下次活动再决一次胜负吧？”Azul说。

于是一周两次的部活成了Idia不翘的唯一活动。

很快他们对战的不仅仅局限于国际象棋这种优雅的运动，从聚会上常见的扑克牌到uno，再到教室柜子里稀奇古怪，不知道哪届学生留下，几乎没人去动的偏门桌游，甚至是Idia带来的游戏机。  
他和Azul逐渐变得熟络起来，在他面前说话不再结巴，甚至还能找出共同话题——在上次他说讨厌飞行课的时候，Azul出奇热烈地赞同他。

“我想当Octavinelle的寮长。”有一天Azul突然说。他的语气像爪尖已经勾到猎物的猫，在胸有成竹里带着一丝撒娇。  
Idia哑口无言：天，怎么有人会想当寮长这么麻烦的职位，全部寮生都绑在自己身上，杂活，更多的杂活，甚至还有每周例会和不定期突发会议，真是个怪人。  
“Idia前辈，你是Ignihyde的寮长吧。”  
又不是我自愿当的，Idia刚想回话，Azul可疑地笑着，继续说下去，魔法工学界的天才，Shroud家的大少爷，你和这个位置很配哦。  
Idia则哇哇地叫着，捂住耳朵求他住口。  
“Idia前辈，还记得我第一次在门口喊你的名字吗？”  
我们马上就平等了，他的后辈眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

Azul又从书柜里拿出一张照片给我看：空教室的几张桌子拼在一起，上面摆着一张巨大的游戏盘，Azul本人坐在桌边，用一种悲壮到不适合出现在他脸上的表情紧盯着手里的骰子，Idia坐在另一边强忍笑意。照片后面有简短的署名，这张照片的拍摄者是Ortho。

你看，你困了，眼睛都睁不开啦。  
晚安，剩下的故事明天再讲，Azul背过身去，把刚刚给我看的合照再次放回巨大的柜子里。

我和他道别，几秒钟后就呼呼大睡。

第二天晚上我又来到Azul面前。这次他在泡咖啡，屏幕那头仿佛能传过来香味，尽管只是我的想象而已。

过了一个学年，桌游部的教室里依然几乎没人，Idia小心翼翼地把门旋上，而且这次也不是自己来的更早。  
Azul和以前坐在同样的位置，不同的是看到他过来，露出柔和的微笑——如果拍下来，在NRC线上匿名拍卖会应该能出个好价钱——Octavinelle寮长经常被人在背后叫做指定暴力团，黑心商人，守财奴，看到他不含虚情假意的笑容在某种意义上比中彩票还要困难。  
Idia走到他跟前，Azul抬起头来看着他。  
他深呼吸了一次，Azul笑出声音，站起身来，抱住他的脖子，蓝色火焰从他的鼻尖扫过，他拨开那些火，亲吻Idia的嘴唇。

对方条件反射性挺直了腰板，Azul不得不踮起脚——陆地的生活实在很不方便，如果他还有八条腿，那一定会全部用来缠在对方身上，但现在只剩下骨节分明的两条手臂，不柔软，也不能紧密贴合住皮肤，平时的他痛恨自己是只章鱼，只有在这种特别的时候才会怀念。  
Idia搂住他的腰，Azul亲吻他，他也同样地亲吻对方，尽量小心翼翼，舌尖勾住舌尖，柔软地交融在一起，不让Azul的舌头被自己的尖牙划到。  
青涩的恋情一式两份，一比一勾兑融化进唾液里，由高向低，遵循陆地的重力，流进Azul的喉咙里面，多余的那些顺着嘴角流下来，被Idia的另一只手隔着袖口挡住——避免弄脏Azul打理好的制服。  
他们从一个月前才脱离浅尝即止的吻，是Idia提出来的，再两个月前是牵手，这是Azul提出来的。  
Azul的胸膛贴紧他的身体，感觉到对方的呼吸变得浅而急促，他轻轻松开搂着腰的手，拉开两个人的距离。  
“……寮长会议。”Azul喘匀了气，伸出手按在他的肩膀上，“下午四点。”  
那不就是部活结束后，Idia结结巴巴，甚至忘了吐槽这句话很破坏气氛：“算，算了吧，在下不参加——啊，不是，会出席的！我保证，我保证。”  
他半死不活地坐下，趴到桌子上，抬了一下手指，平板电脑从身后飞出来，悬浮在Azul身边。  
“Idia前辈？”他的后辈缠着他不放，Idia坐下，他也坐回对面，“Diasomnia的寮长也要出席。”  
“……”  
“不行，是你最可爱的后辈在拜托你。”  
“可疑，太可疑了。”Idia的声音闷闷的，从胳膊底下传出来。  
“我在拜托我最可爱的前辈。”  
他的头发散在桌子上，Azul拿过来一大束，均匀地分成三等份，右边压过中间，左边挑到后面，再重复这个步骤，火焰在他手里安静地燃烧着，渐渐编成漂亮的一片，最后只剩一小撮握在手心里。  
他凑到Idia耳朵边上吻了一下，发尾的火焰流动起来，从蓝色渐变成红色，发出噼里啪啦的声音，Azul忍不住笑出声，用手指顺着火的流向，从发根到发尾，把自己刚刚编好的麻花辫打散，盖回原主身上。  
“我想去小卖部买爆米花……”  
Idia终于抬起头来，而Azul拉起他的手。

“这是寮长的合照。”Azul拿出另一张照片，“四年级的学生会去实习，所以这一张是在那之前拍的。”  
他把照片递过来，贴在我们之间的显示屏上：照片上有七个发色各异的人，看起来每个人都很有特色。我一眼认出了Azul，和躲在他身后的Idia，其他人的目光都聚集在他身上——Idia不由自主地攥紧身边人的手，就这样停留在了被抓拍的画面里。  
这是谁拍的呢？我提出这个问题，Azul好像也想不出答案，他思索片刻，和我说，也许是Idia自己吧。

这两天Shroud家举行晚宴，我甚至没有找Azul说话的空闲，一挨上柔软的床垫，我立马头脑空白，香甜地睡去，一直到人群散去，屋子恢复平静，我才重新打开八音盒。

这次我看不太清对面，我有些担心，Azul好像变回人鱼去散心了，重新用海水灌满了整个空间。  
他从很远的地方游回来，游到靠近这边，身影渐渐变大，我才发现海水是清澈的，只不过是刚刚隔得太远。他的皮肤在海里是深紫色，下半身的八条腕足先是收缩，再伸展，靠根部的覆膜推开水流，在海里自由地活动。  
“我回来晚了，不好意思。”Azul在屏幕前面停下来，我得以趴在玻璃上，好奇地观察人鱼的身体，他宽大的腕足和上半身显得极不协调，仿佛在腰部套了一件极为繁琐的裙子，触手前端很柔软，随着水流轻轻摇摆。  
我才是不好意思，我小声地说，最近都很忙，而Azul伸出一根触手，隔过玻璃和我手心相对，像是在安慰我。  
他在海里开口，声音依旧很清澈。

他们的恋情达到顶峰是在三年级最后一个学期的开学。  
Idia对升上四年级始终有一种苦恼，毕业这件事步步逼近，四年级意味着实习，实习意味着不在学校——虽然他平时对学校生活也没有任何留恋，但事实是他不得不从此和Azul分开。  
据Azul本人说，他甚至变得多愁善感起来，有时候让人起鸡皮疙瘩。

“听我说，我给了Ortho身体。”Idia说，“也会给你灵魂。”  
Azul笑出声来，这可是非常大胆的话，虽然他很喜欢，因为他喜欢Idia自信的样子。他坐到Idia身边，亲了亲他的脸颊，就当他是在开玩笑。  
“有你在，我不需要什么灵魂。”

但Idia还是做了，他利用课余的一部分，甚至还克扣了大把玩游戏的时间——用来制作程序，从Azul的长相，到表情，性格，这些所有每天他见到的东西，被提纯精制成一组组数据，放进虚拟的主机里。  
数据是不灭的，科学家喜欢这样说。  
Azul的一切就这样被他复制出了一份，从无到有，从0到1，生成了唯一无二不灭的电子灵魂。  
Idia小心翼翼地把它装进八音盒里。一开始这里只是一片电子海洋，后来他逐渐增添家具，装修海底，把每一份回忆做成照片塞进来，由人工智能整理好，再分门别类收进相册里。  
这就是我，和这片世界。

我敏锐地发现了，今天的故事比前两天都短。  
“等下就去睡吧。”Azul说，“作为补偿，唱首歌给你听，可以吗？”  
我点点头，Azul吸了一口气。气泡从他腰部的鳃盖里流出来，溶解在海水里，反复两次，他小声哼唱起来。我听不懂人鱼的语言，但是音调很熟悉，过了一会才反应过来，这就是我第一次打开八音盒听到的歌。

今天是周末，已经是我和Azul认识一周的纪念日了，我本来想给他带点什么做礼物——但他不是实体，没法触碰到现实世界里的东西，我苦苦想了半天，只得作罢，还是一个人走进了八音盒。

这次Azul又变回了人类的样子，和我第一次见到他一样，正坐在桌旁看书。

Idia，他开口继续讲，上次说到Idia——毕业之后，他就回到了自己在叹息之岛的老家——就是这里，这栋屋子不知道有几百上千年的历史了。当时甚至有好几个大房间是他的私人实验室，堆满了乱七八糟的魔导器，电线，奇怪的部件。  
Azul还留在陆地上，叹息之岛的海岸对于生活在广袤大海里的人鱼来说是阴森恐怖的不毛之地，但一年之后，他还是跟着Idia一起搬进了这里。

人鱼比人类的寿命长很多，Shroud家虽然自恃流淌着冥府的血脉，如今也只是头发有些奇怪的一般人而已——Idia理所当然地成为了一位科学家，把实践与魔法，天才与天真融合得刚刚好，就是不喜欢出席颁奖仪式：等你去到学校，大概还能在课本里看到他的名字。  
而Azul是商人也是学者，他的魔法一直很特别，其中一部分体现在他的大胆想法里，这一点他们倒是彼此很合拍。

他停下讲话，思索片刻，继续对我说：比如隔壁那间屋子，几百年前是个巨大的水槽，你的祖辈就诞生在那里。

当时的Shroud家主曾经站在水槽前面，观察那些细小的水泡，Azul走过来，同他肩并肩，站在一起：“嗨，你的新发明。”  
水槽表面反射出他戴着的护目镜，一如十年前他们站在炼金课的大锅旁边，翻搅锅里无色的液体，用魔法创造出无限的可能来。  
“也是你的发明。”Idia说，他敲了几下键盘，而Azul伸出手贴在玻璃上，水槽里的魔力轻柔地迎合着他。

人鱼的寿命多过三百年，Idia占去了三分之一，他去世以后，我一直在房间里，也再没见过Azul了。  
Azul拿起杯子，抿了一口红茶。

你已经听完了我所有的故事。  
Azul问我：“作为交换，能帮忙完成我的愿望吗？不用马上去做也可以，我可以等你很长时间。”  
我点点头，他又说：“把八音盒带回Azul的故乡吧。你可能要走远一点，去珊瑚之海打听Leech家的双胞胎——原来每个夏至他们都会到这附近的海边来看我，或者说来看Azul，但已经很久没必要来了。”  
哎，已经过了二百年，不知道他们会变成什么样，他突然笑起来。

离开叹息之岛，魔法术式也就不能启动了，把盒子交给他们，总是比摸不到的泡沫好上许多。  
谢谢你。他最后说。  
我隔着屏幕拥抱了Azul，他眨眨眼，几颗珍珠不经意间滑过他的脸颊，我突然发现他湛蓝的眼睛和我是同样颜色。

我与他道过别，跑出卧室，悄悄跑向装饰着家族肖像画的房间里——拧开门把手，打开灯。  
在Idia的画像旁边，并列着一幅画，黑色的背景上是熟悉的银发，镜片，和蓝色的眼睛，我摸向画框底部刻着Azul Ashengrotto名字的铭牌，冰冷的金属传来一股莫名的温暖。

我回到自己的房间，进入了梦乡。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 一些（没什么必要的）补充说明：
> 
> 人鱼能活个几百年吧所以双子还活着  
> 在五章还有设定集发售前写完的，有很多bug  
> 我觉得口红很浪漫但是枢说不，所以这个重大bug特意修掉了，哭哭


End file.
